


Gold

by ImhereImQuire



Series: Drabbles focusing on Lestat, Louis and Claudia as a family [1]
Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImhereImQuire/pseuds/ImhereImQuire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis observing Claudia and Lestat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold

When he arrives they are both leant in across the cafe table, sharing some quiet confidence. Lestat's ribbon has come loose and his hair mingles with Claudia's, gold on gold, rich and shining.

His family is beautiful, he thinks as he watches them. The cafe is too noisy for him to discern what they're saying to one another, vampiric hearing too sensitive to tune out the various background noises but it doesn't matter, not really. 

He can tell from the incline of Lestat's head that it is something best kept between themselves, and wideness of Claudia's eyes and the quirk of her brow said that it was mischievous rather than cruel... which has been something of a rarity of late. Claudia has been demonstrating her maturity through use of acerbic wit of late, and Lestat has done little discourage their little lady. 

After a moment of watching the pair he makes his way toward the table and both their faces light up as he takes his seat. Then, quick as a flash Claudia's finger dips into Lestat's coffee and swipes across his nose. Both brats begin giggling, and he can't help but join them. Claudia might be seventeen but in that moment all three of them were giggling like small children, and it was more precious than any amount of gold.


End file.
